


First Time

by AlyssAlenko



Series: SWTOR Fun [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Names, Nicknames, Party, Sex, Sexcapades, Sexual Content, Smut, giant flirt, history's greatest monster, medical conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Written as a belated birthday gift for @guileandgall since I dragged her into Doc Hell with me. I wanted to showcase his character while still showing how he feels for the Jedi Knight. It is also a prelude to the ABC’s of smut prompt she sent me for these two, so I gift it to her. Happy Birthday Darlin’! Also on AO3 if you prefer.Doc and Stelloc find themselves alone after his medical conference on Alderaan, and their relationship is finally elevated to the next level, after so long dancing around each other.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts).



Doc’s fingers ran up and down her arm, his caress eliciting a response from her, a smirk, before his lips sought hers, in a hungry kiss. His lips crashed against hers, again and again before his mouth opened against hers, tongue slipping inside to tease hers—a very new sensation that she loved—tasting her as she pressed herself harder against him, the need in her gut almost overwhelming. Doc traipsed a hand up her leg as she molded her body to his, a half-moan, half-sigh falling from his lips, a hand wrapped itself in her black ringlet curls as he pressed closer. He swallowed hard, his lips on hers again in an instant, her arms wrapping around his neck while his hands began roaming up and down her sides. 

He pulled back slowly, her lower lip drawn between both of his and being teased gently by his teeth, breath fanning her face before wet, hungry kisses trailed from her lips to her neck, Doc descending on her breast. It was only when his lips tugged gently at her nipple did she come to her senses. Her hand caught his before it could move higher than her thigh—they shouldn’t take this any further. They needed to stop this, and get dressed; she was a Jedi, and saving the galaxy should be her priority, but it was hard to think straight with him pressed up against her, especially because this was what she wanted— _he_ was what she wanted.

“Archie...wait…” She panted, pushing him back at the shoulders, her mind fuzzy, but there was something he needed to know and it was hard to think when he was doing that.

“No more waiting, Stelloc.” He nuzzled the underside of her soft green breast with his nose.

It was the first time he’d called her by her name instead of Beautiful or Gorgeous, and she realized how serious he was about this, about sex with her.

“I’ve never done this before.” He reeled back like he’d been slapped, different emotions battling behind his eyes as Stelloc bit her lower lip. “I’ve been with the Order since I was ten, where emotional attachments were frowned upon and I was a good little Jedi that followed all the rules. Then Orgus had me out stopping Tarnis and Angral...and there was just never time.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Doc asked, Stelloc shaking her head emphatically.

“I don’t think so.”

A heartbeat passed Doc considering her words carefully, checking her eyes for any sign of regret or remorse and finding none, making sure she really wanted this when suddenly his face lit up. “Wait, since you’ve never done this before, you have nothing to compare it to, right Gorgeous?”  
  
Stelloc eyed him suspiciously. “Where are you going with this?”  
  
“Which basically means Ol’ Doc can do no wrong. Relax, Beautiful; this is going to be fun.”

He kissed the inside of each wrist as he draped her arms about his shoulders, inclining his head to trail kisses down her neck and making Stelloc giggle—she’d had no notion those areas were so sensitive. Doc hitched her legs around his waist, rolling his pelvis against hers, a broken gasp dropping from her red lips. Fingers dug gently into the flesh of her hips as he picked her up, sliding her further up the wall, and wedging his hips between her thighs. Stelloc squirmed under his attentions, Doc growling low in his throat as her wiggling rubbed his growing erection where he was pressed up against her, making her eyes bulge in surprise; she didn’t even know what she was doing to him. His hips rocked into hers, a shiver running down her spine as she arched her back, breasts brushing his chest as she angled herself closer. He swallowed hard, arching an eyebrow at her, his lips on hers while his hands began roaming up and down her sides. She melted against him.

Doc was enjoying himself, figuring out what she liked, how she liked to be touched; little moans and whimpers his guide to what he was doing right and what he could change to make her louder. He didn’t even care about the gathering a little ways away—the risk of being caught made it all the more thrilling, though how his Jedi companion would feel about that remained to be seen. He’d been thinking about this for far longer than he cared to admit. His hands felt like they were everywhere at once, lighting a fire wherever he touched; Doc’s body and the wall the only things keeping her upright. She ran her fingers across his chest slowly, drawing a shudder and a response from where she was wrapped around his hips, Doc letting out a low growl before grabbing her hips and rubbing his pelvis against hers, fingers traipsing up and down her sides. She was beautiful. Stelloc squirmed for a second, before arching up against him, smiling coyly; he smirked and bent to claim her neck as he held her hips against the wall making her glare at him.

She hadn’t expected to want this so much.

“Archiban, please.” She breathed.

Her breathy moan had him aroused in seconds, to say nothing of hearing her say his name like that. “That’s it, Gorgeous; I just needed to hear you beg.”

She opened her mouth to say something as he smirked at her, but he only thing that came out was a gasp as he hilted himself inside her, pausing and giving her body time to adjust around him. He’d figured it would be better to get it over with—a moment’s pain for a lifetime’s pleasure. Doc captured her lips with his, her hands tangled in his black hair as she opened her lips against his, his tongue plundering her mouth, as he rolled his hips back and snapped them forward. She was tight, but that was to be expected. Their heartbeats pulsed in time together as she matched him thrust for thrust, the fingers of one hand teasing her clit in a slow circle, the other hand massaging her breast. She moaned softly. It was a struggle to breathe as he pulled out and thrust into her again, her fingernails stinging his scalp as she pulled his hair. He planted his hands on either side of her head, palms braced against the wall, his lips scant centimeters from hers; inhaling as she exhaled before leaning in to kiss her hard.

As he pulled back, her arms hugged his body against her own as she pulled her hips backwards, watching him slide out of her, coated in her transparent green arousal, then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft. All she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm. The leg around his waist tightened its hold as her muscles clenched, Doc sliding her farther up the wall, wedging himself deeper between her legs; her naked breasts level with his mouth. He grazed one pert nipple with his teeth, tugging gently as he drove into her. As she rocked with him, panting, he watched her, the skin around his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled at her; every inch of her skin was flushed, her chest heaving, but they weren’t done yet.

Doc took her hand, interlacing their figures together; the love behind that one simple action making her heart swell with emotion. She stroked her hand down his jaw, pulling him into another kiss—it still amazed her how good of a kisser he was—and he met her gaze, Stelloc nodding slowly before he drew himself out of her slowly, but not entirely, and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…hard. She brushed her thumb across the whiskers under his lip, as she cupped his chin bringing his mouth to hers. Soft hands cupped his bottom, nails digging into the skin as she pulled him deeper within her. Her walls clenched around his shaft as he pulled back, only the first inch of his erection still inside her, before he snapped his hips forward. He slid her farther up the wall, wedging himself farther between her legs; she smiled and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Her naked breasts were suddenly level with his mouth again and he captured one tight nipple with his teeth; his fingers slipping between them, seeking her clit, which was already slick with her desire. He surged into her, sighing in delight as her insides stretched to accommodate him as he filled her to the hilt; she struggled to breathe as she came, crying out his name, his finger at her clit making her shiver as she came down from the high. Hearing ‘Archiban’ torn from her throat, husky and tinged with need, made him come undone, feeling his body tighten and pulling out, her name dropping from his lips on a low growl as he came, seed spurting onto her stomach, the white a stark contrast to her green skin.

How many times did it make that she’d called him by his name?

As he pulled back, letting her feet touch down to the floor from the wall, Stelloc almost collapsed, Doc catching her in his arms and helping her steady. “Whoa there, Gorgeous. Too much?”

“My legs feel like jelly; that’s...going to take some getting used to.”

“Next time will be in a bed, I promise…and Ol’ Doc keeps his promises.” Doc kissed her temple as he collected their clothes from the floor and retrieving a handkerchief from his jacket pocket to wipe them both off. “What do you say we get out of here and go again?”

“That sounds lovely, Archiban.”


End file.
